warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vigilus
Vigilus 'es un Mundo Imperial que forma parte de una ruta segura a través de la Gran Fisura y, como resultado, se ha convertido en un punto clave estratégico. Esto ha llevado a que rápidamente diversas facciones compitan a gran escala por su dominio. En la actualidad, los xenos como los Orkos , los Genestealers y los Eldars, junto a las fuerzas del Caos, se han asentado en el planeta, permaneciendo éste al borde del colapso. El planeta es una de las zonas de guerra más calientes de toda la galaxia. Vigilus es un activo planetario condenadamente vital para la continua supervivencia del Imperio. Situado en la boca, la parte más alejada del Guantelete Nachmund, representa la única ruta estable a través de la indeseable Cicatrix Maledictum. Por ello, la importancia estratégica de Vigilus para el Imperio está más que justificada, central para la defensa del tránsito espacial que une las dos mitades del Imperio. Árido, sobrepoblado y altamente militarizados, Vigilus está siendo atacado por todos lados, sufriendo ataques del alzamiento de un Culto Genestealer llamado la Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta, las huestes de guerra Aeldari, un ¡Veloziwaaagh! Orko, y quizás lo peor de todo sea, los Marines Espaciales del Caos, con los distintivos colores malditos de la Legión Negra que atacan en el nombre de su infame Señor de la Guerra. Las fuerzas del Imperio deben combatir hasta el final o arriesgarse a perder el contacto con el Imperium Nihilus por completo... Vigilus comprende un número de racimos de Colmenas del tamaño de continentes que, en los recientes años, se han llenado hasta el colapso por la llegada de refugiados que buscan escapar de los horrores que asedian los mundos del Imperium Nihilus más allá de su protección. Cada uno de los racimos está protegido físicamente por campos de energía cargados de clase Bastión que dejan en un estado comatoso a cualquiera que quisiera romper su perímetro de seguridad, permitiendo a los defensores realizar una matanza a placer. Estos campos de energía han sido probados con tal efectividad que incluso un ¡Waaagh! Orko se abalanzó contra Vigilus, los pieles verdes fueron incapaces de asaltar los racimos de Ciudades Colmena que se extendían más allá, por lo que empezaron a buscarse otro entretenimiento en otra parte preparando violentas carreras a través de las interminables llanuras a campo abierto que separaban los inmensos racimos de Colmenas. Sin embargo, desde que la Gran Fisura se abriera paso por la galaxia, estos campos de energía de clase Bastión han empezado a experimentar fallos técnicos, y de forma eventual han ido apagándose, dejando a los racimos de Colmenas expuestos a ser atacados. Para que las cosas vayan aún peor, la oleada de Orkos que se lanzaron a mares pasando por las redes inactivas de los campos de energía también tuvieron otras, consecuencias no previstas... Historia En los años antes de la apertura de la Cicatrix Maledictum, Vigilus fue una fuente vital de mano de obra y materiales para las interminables guerras del Imperio. El planeta está hecho de inmensas Ciudades Colmena y de colosales forjas, deshecho por los yermos repletos de polvo y de reservas fortificadas que sostienen el escaso suministro de agua potable. De su economía, Vigilus fue conocido por su exportación de la excelente tecnología defensiva, gracias al dispositivo STC encontrado por los Tecnosacerdotes locales. Los STC les permitieron producir los campos de fuerza de clase bastión, los cuales se hicieron famosos en el grandioso Imperium. Los campos de fuerza son esenciales en Vigilus y la piedra angular de su defensa. En este tiempo el mundo fue presidido por el Gobernador planetario Lucienne Agamemnus IX, quien formaba parte de una dinastía que había supervisado los asuntos planetarios durante milenios y del que hacía tiempo firmaron un tratado con el Mechanicum. A pesar de su poder, la Dinastía Agamenus constantemente trastocada por el poder de la Eclesiarquía, quienes habían conseguido ganar influencia sobre las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria PDF del planeta (conocidos como la Guardia Vigilante) así como a las guarniciones locales de la Guardia Imperial. El Ministorum trajo refuerzos en forma de Adepta Sororitas para asegurarse que su poder sobre Vigilus no fuera puesto a prueba. A pesar de toda esta guerra entre la Dinastía Agamenus, el Mechanicum, y la Eclesiarquía se evitó el conflicto gracias a un cuerpo combinado conocido como el Concilio Aquiliariano (Aquiliarian Council en inglés). Un tipo nuevo de campo de batalla En el período que condujo a la Guerra de Vigilus, el planeta se mantenía en frágil equilibrio con el destino. Su proximidad al Ojo del Terror lo había puesto en pie de guerra durante mucho tiempo, pero con la Cicatrix Maledictum, Vigilus se volvió de incalculable valor para el Imperium y un objetivo tentador para xenos e invasores del Chaos. El planeta Vigilus siempre se consideró un eje del Segmentum Obscurus. Cuando se manifestó la Gran Fisura, su estado pasó de ser de importante a indispensable. Después de que se abriera la Gran Fisura, Vigilus estaba dentro del Imperium Nihilus y se ha convertido en la única ruta estable de un lado de la fisura al otro, convirtiéndolo en vital a nivel estratégico. Como resultado, Vigilus se ha convertido en un santuario de refugiados apiñados en el interior de sus racimos de Colmenas, quienes esperan atravesar el Guantelete Nachmund. Cada uno de estos racimos estaba protegido por campos de energía cargados de clase Bastión que dejaban en un estado comatoso a todo aquel que deseara traspasar su perímetro, permitiendo a los defensores de hacer una carnicería con ellos a placer. El mundo rápidamente se hizo famoso como un bastión para el Mechanicum de Stygies VIII debido a su proximidad con el Frente Stygius. Vigilus era tan vital para el Imperium que cuando un repleto ¡Waaagh! de Orkos emergió de la Gran Fisura, los defensores del sistema respondieron con una fuerza terrorífica. El Astra Militarum y las Adepta Sororitas destinados allí contuvieron la invasión Orka y evitaron que destruyera los racimos de Colmenas densamente pobladas, mientras varios Capítulos de Marines Espaciales enviaron refuerzos desde el Sector Stygius y más allá. Las últimas oleadas fueron lideradas por el mismísimo Marneus Augustus Calgar, Señor del Capítulo de los Ultramarines , acompañado de algunas de las mejores mentes del Adeptus Astartes. Estos contraataques volvieron a poner a Vigilus al borde de la extinción. El apocalípsis psíquico de la Gran Fisura había desactivado las defensas del planeta y lo habían vuelto vulnerable, permitiendo a las partidas de Orkos atacar desde los desiertos, atravesando los perímetros de defensa para librar una guerra en los confines de los racimos de Colmenas. Además de esto, se desencadenó una gran sublevación de Cultistas Genestealer, que revelaría una infestación que se había apoderado de Vigilus durante cientos de años. Mientras las razas de la galaxia trataban desesperadamente de prosperar en la realidad llena de horror del Imperium Nihilus, millones de ojos volvieron hacia Vigilus. Si caía, también lo harían las esperanzas de todos los atrapados en el Imperio Oscuro. Con la Puerta de Cadia destruida al oeste y la Zona de Guerra Stygius al este, Vigilus estaba completamente expuesta a la invasión de las fuerzas del Chaos. En el umbral de la condenación Con la apertura de la Cicatrix Maledictum y el paso de la Noctis Aeterna, Vigilus se encontró en esa región oscura conocida como el Imperium Nihilus, sobre el umbral del Guantelete de Nachmund. Como uno de las dos rutas relativamente estables entre la mitad del Imperium donde estaba la Sagrada Terra, conocida como el Imperium Sanctus, y el distante y varado Imperium Nihilus al otro lado de la Gran Fisura, el Guantelete de Nachmund era de inmenso valor para la humanidad. Permitiría al Imperium continuar el movimiento de sus fuerzas a través del abismo interestelar de la Gran Fisura, y también mantener una línea de comunicación astropática (aunque inestable y peligrosa), con los mundos perdidos en el Imperio Oscuro. Si el Imperio llegara a dividirse, es probable que se desmontara por completo. De ahí la importancia de Vihilus, sirviendo como cabeza de playa vital que mantenía al Imperium Nihilus bajo la apariencia del control de la Sagrada Terra. Nadie en Vigilus sabía realmente cómo o por qué se formó la Gran Fisura, pero la lucha para pasar de forma segura a través de ella se intensificó rápidamente. Vigilus siempre había alardeado de tener una inmensa cantidad de mano de obra, además de haber heredado una gran cantidad de regimientos de la Guardia Imperial procedentes de la Puerta de Cadia, evento al que el Ministorum se había referido como el Éxodo Pretempestino, pero pronto se hizo evidente que las amenazas a las que se enfrentaría el planeta pondrían a prueba a sus defensores hasta su límite. El planeta estaría gobernado tradicionalmente por una imprecisa confederación de ancianos y nobles denominados el Consejo Aquilariano, conocida por el Adeptus Mechanicus como el Consejo de los Engranajes. El hecho de que los diferentes delegados ni siquera pudieran ponerse de acuerdo sobre un nombre demuestra lo divididos que estaban. El área de palacio conocido como Refugio del Santo (Saint's Haven en inglés) quedaría desgarrada durante décadas por largas guerras políticas. Solo el espectro de la aniquilación completa uniría a los gobernantes de Vigilus. En el punto de ebullición El propio Roboute Guilliman designaría Vigilus como indispensable. El planeta servía como bastión centinela y como puesto de escala en la ruta a una conquista mayor. Sus muchos regimientos del Astra Militarum y los macroclados del Adeptus Mechanicus formarían una segunda línea de defensa contra las incursiones del Chaos desde el exterior de la Puerta de Cadia. Al comienzo de la invasión de xenos, las extensas y contiguas masas continentales de Vigilus estaban separadas por una serie de embalses fortificados. Las tierras baldías repletas de polvo y situadas en cada uno de los racimos de Colmenas serían análogas a inmensos océanos, e igual de difíciles de cruzar. Estos yermos no solo eran áridos y estériles, sino que además eran hidrofágicos, es decir que en algunos lugares la composición química del polvo de sus dunas era tan salino que en cuestión de horas podía desecar la piel expuesta. En teoría, bastaba simplemente con llevar ropa protectora para reducir este efecto. Por desgracia, las tormentas de polvo y los tornados provocados por la gigantesca tempestad del este, denominada Remolino Vhuliano, provocarían que la desecación se colara por cualquier resquicio de las armaduras de los viajeros. Por ello, las dunas solo estaban pobladas por depredadores de una piel muy dura o con caparazones que darían caza a cualquier incauto. Las escasas zonas de tierra productiva del planeta eran muy buscadas, pero la industrialización desenfrenada provocaría que la mayoría de estas tierras se desarrollaran en mega-metrópolis urbanas llamadas Colmenallanas. Éstas eran tan extensas que formaban continentes enteros. El mundo estaría dirigido oficialmente por su Gobernador Planetario, Lucienne Agamemnus IX. Su dinastía había supervisado los asuntos del planeta desde las agujas de su capital, Refugio del Santo, desde hacia milenios. Sin embargo, el planeta era famoso por ser una fortaleza para el Adeptus Mechanicus. La relativa proximidad de Vigilus a la Zona de Guerra Stygius lo transformaría en una estación de paso para las fuerzas Imperiales entrantes, incluyendo el Capítulo de Lobos Espaciales y varias Legiones Skitarii. Su ubicación aislada en el cosmos lo convertiría en un punto valioso, y sus exportaciones también serían vitales para la maquinaria de guerra del Imperio. Vigilus fue antaño el primero entre un centenar de mundos Imperiales del Segmentum Obscurus y se le consideraría de gran importancia gracias al material militar y la mano de obra que exportaba. La principal exportación del planeta era su excepcional tecnología defensiva. Los Adeptus Mechanicus de Vigilus serían bendecidos con los STC o Construcciones de Plantillas Estándar par campos de energía psico-tecnológicos, cuya producción fue autorizada por Marte. Estos modelos Clase Bastión serían también embarcados para ayudar a las defensas de otros innumerables mundos. El agua de Vigilus El agua escaseaba en Vigilus, ya que el planeta tenía una capa freática muy baja y, además de las operaciones de reciclaje a gran escala, había pocas formas de reponer las reservas. También el crecimiento de las plantas y la agricultura eran una rareza. La producción de alimentos del planeta provenía de varias fuentes ingeniosas, entre ellas granjas de cactus, mataderos de alimañas y contenedores de nutrientes subterráneos. Estos últimos reciclaban el sustrato rico en grasas y el sudor rico en nutrientes que goteaba de las rejillas de los habitáculos de los manufactorum sobrepoblados. En Vigilus, el tipo de agua que una persona bebía era un símbolo de estatus, indicativo de su riqueza y posición. La mayoría de personas de las clases bajas y las poblaciones trabajadoras bebían agua de las profundidades subterráneas, conocida como aqua subterra. Esta agua era sucia de sabor desagradable y amarillento pero asequible. Los ricos y poderosos bebían aqua glacius, extraída de inmensos icebergs del continente polar Perdición de Kaelac. El fiel rebaño del Ministorum de la Colmenallana Hyperia bebía agua reciclada purificada con aceites sagrados (aqua sanctus) y los Adeptus Mechanicus bebía aqua meteoris, extraída de asteroides congelados que habían extraído con el Gran Montacargas Omnissiano. La Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta thumb|330px|Invasión de un Culto GenestealerDurante muchos años, un Culto Genestealer que se hacen llamar la Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta ''(Claw of the Thirsting Wyrm) ha estado acechando desde las sombras en Vigilus. Habiendo arraigado en las profundidades subterráneas bajo las reservas militares conocidas como la Hondonada Greigan (Greigan Hollow), la mayoría de sus integrantes nunca habían visto el cielo antes de su sangriento alzamiento a través de la superficie del planeta. Desconocidos para los defensores Vigilite, el desafío que representaba el ¡Waaagh! Orko que atacaba los racimos de Colmenas en el planeta había forzado directamente la mano del Culto Garra de la Sierpe Sedienta, ya que su momento largamente preparado para alzarse estaba todavía a unos meses vista. A pesar de los éxitos iniciales conseguidos por equipos ambulantes de asesinato de Skitarii enviados a contrarresta estos nuevos ataques, cada intento de rastrear el desafío que representan los Cultistas Genestealer hasta su fuente ha sido un fallo. Asaltados por xenos desde dentro y por fuera, el Consejo Aquilariano que ha gobernado Vigilus, envió una llamada desesperada pidiendo ayuda, ya que a menos que los Cultistas Genestealer puedan ser eliminados, Vigilus sería tan bueno como un condenado. Fuerza de Asalto Icepelt thumb|350px|La Fuerza de Asalto Icepelt entra en combateUna fuerza de asalto de la Gran Compañía Crines Negras, liderada por el Líder de Batalla Primaris Haldor Icepelt, ha sido desplegada salvajemente en su viaje con el fin de reforzar los atribulados ejércitos Imperiales que combaten las fuerzas del Caos que arrasan a través del Sector Stygius. Después de recibir la señal de peligro desde Vigilus, Icepelt ordenó a su nave, Viento de Fimnir, de cambiar su curso. El Líder de Batalla estaba alerta con que, si Vigilus cayera, cualquier retirada del Sector Stygius se convertiría en imposible. A su llegada, el navío de los Lobos Espaciales forzaría un pasillo a través de la flotilla de naves espaciales de Orkos que orbitaban Vigilus y la Fuerza de Asalto Icepelt hacía su descenso al planeta. Confiando en sus sentidos increíblemente agudizados, un rasgo único de la semilla genética Canis Helix de los Lobos Espaciales, y las habilidades de caza instintivas heredadas por estos nacidos de Fenris, los Lobos Espaciales fueron capaces de conseguir resultados que incluso los Adeptus Mechanicus más avanzados tecnológicamente habían fallado en sus intentos. En una cuestión de días, los Lobos Espaciales estaban con el rastro del Culto Genestealer que había elulido a los defensores de Vigilus durante meses. Pero sería solo cuando Icepelt lideraría a sus guerreros al interior de Hueco Greigan, el paisaje urbano en ruinas. Geografía Vigilus es un planeta árido con forma de una bola polvorienta, y como resultado el agua es extremadamente valiosa y escasa. Incluso el consumo de agua es visto como un símbolo de estado. Los pobres beben agua amarilla de mal sabor de las profundidades subterráneas conocidas como aqua subterra, mientras que la élite bebe agua de icebergs derretidos conocidos como aqua glacius. La población del Mechanicum en Vigilus bebe aqua meteoris que se aprovecha de los asteroides en órbita, mientras que la Eclesiarcia bebe aqua sanctus, que se purifica con aceites sagrados. Lugares de renombre * ''' Colmenallana Hyperia (Hyperia Hivesprawl) — El mayor y más extenso racimo de Colmenas en todo Vigilus así como el hogar del gobierno central. ** Refugio del Santo (Saint's Haven) — La capital de Vigilus y el hogar de la Dinastía Agamemnus. Desde entonces se ha convertido en el centro de mando de Marneus Calgar. *** Ring of Nothingless — Abismo parecido a un foso que rodea Saint's Haven.5b ** Colmenas Trinidad— 3 masivas colmenas conocidas como Santifi-Ultima, Magentine, y Martyr's Pyre. Las colmenas y la preciosa agua que resguardan estan controladas, ambas, por la Eclesiarquia.5b ** Enclaves Industriales — Laberinto sin fin de fábricas en la parte occidental de la colmena de expansión .5b ** Negation District — Antiguamente un área cosmopolita de arquitectura gótica, ahora es un barrio pobre. Ubicado en el oeste.5b ** Twin Chasms — Centro minero de amatista, Ubicado en el norte.5b ** Magentine Veils — Los límites del norte del continente donde los ciudadanos viven vidas cortas y sucias.5b ** Macro-Yarda — Un vasto laberinto de naves espaciales desmanteladas. Hub del mercado negro. Ubicado en el noreste.5b ** Sub-Colmena Hubriun- Ubicado en el sudeste.5b ** Triadine Plateau — Located in the southeast.5b ** Van Gollick Macrohighway — Major transportation hub.5b ** Cape of Lost Causes — Southernmost point of Hyperia.5b * Megaborealis — Continente cedido al Adeptus Mechanicus 1,000 años antes por el Pacto de Fuego y Acero. La dinastía Agamemnus acordó ceder el continente a las actividades de Mechanicum a cambio de nuevas tecnologías y su poderío militar para la defensa. Hoy Megaborealis está casi despojado de todos sus recursos. Se dice que el continente es altamente peligroso debido a la inestabilidad sísmica. Mucha actividad continúa bajo tierra. ** Black Levels — Blackstone mine worked by Servitors. ** Bore-Hives — Massive drilling platforms originally launched from orbit that overtime became population, economic, & administrative centers in their own right. ** Grisport ** Hive Ankhar Tertius — Deep below is the home of the original Genestealer infestation that plagues Vigilus. Now largely in Genestealer Cult hands. ** Kraxxon — region of refineries. ** Omnissian Hoist — Vast edifice that rises into Vigilus' atmosphere from the Stygian Spires. Links with the orbiting Space Station of Sacrus Tora Hawking to produce a massive series of Space Elevators. Mineral crates are loaded from Stygian Spires and sent into orbital freighters via massive chainbelts. ** Piston's Hollow — Subterranean District ** Sacrus Tora Hawking — Space Station that serves as Vigilus' primary interplanetary hub. Also used for mining water from asteroids gathered by Mechanicum vessels, which is then sent below. Links directly to the Omnissian Hoist. ** Scelerus — Bore-hive. Built atop a great thermal stack that yielded practically endless geothermic power Scelerus provided over half of the energy that kept running countless manufactorums of Megaborealis. * Mortwald — La fuente principal de alimentos de Vigilus, así como un centro de tratamientos de rejuvenecimiento. El único lugar donde se encuentra una vegetación exuberante. Gobernado por el hermano del gobernador, Deinos Agamemnus. ** Eastern Cactus Forests ** Enclaves — Secluded bio-domes where the elite of Mortwald live. ** Djodrolev Hivestar — Hive slum ** Electros Hive — Hive slum ** New Vitae Docks — Wealthy and valued area where foreign visitors often travel to. ** Rejuvenus Strongport — lesser nobility enjoy rejuvenant treatments in this region. ** Biosantic Fleshplants — The most advanced rejuvenat center on Vigilus and used for only the most extreme cases. The suturing of old heads to fresh bodies is not unheard of. ** Deinos Trench Network — fortified defensive line surrounding Mortwald, formed due to Deinos' suspicion of the Mechanicus on Vigilus. ** Trzeller Line — Southern defensive line that joins with the Deinos Trench Network. * Colmenallana Oteck — La fuente primaria de agua en Vigilus. Vastas redes de macro-conductos fuertemente custodiados distribuyen el agua a lo largo de Vigilus. Durante la Guerra de las Bestias se convirtió en el sitio de un gran asalto de los Orkos desde afuera y el levantamiento del Culto Genestealer desde adentro.5b ** Las Hondonadas ''(The Hollows)'' — Cinco enormes reservas más parecidas a lagos o mares de tierra adentro (Greigan, Mysandren, Trevig, Ostaveer, y Agamemnus). Estas hondonadas contienen islas tales como Tzardonica, Luthvren, y la Cadena Lenkotz (Lenkotz Chain). ** Distrito de procesamiento Aquadine III — Procesa y distribuye el agua de las Hondonadas ** Colmenas Dagda & Pneumos — Comparten una intensa rivalidad sobre quien genear mas agua y en lo que refiere la distribucion planetaria del mismo. ** Ellerophosus Hivebelt — cluster of medium-sized hives ** Turingsbane Datahives — Mechanicum-run site built on top of a pre-Imperial settlement. Home to ancient technology and data. ** Solor — A sentinel hive that keeps watch over the wastelands of the south. ** Hive Zontanus — south ** Sumphall Districts — south ** Siltid River — North * Kaelac's Bane — Páramo congelado al norte. Sus casquetes polares se utilizan como fuente de agua para la nobleza del planeta y el Mechanicum también extrae todo tipo de minerales. Su tamaño se ha reducido considerablemente a lo largo de los años debido a la presencia imperial, pero aún es el hogar de muchas bestias peligrosas. ** Venstran & Heliostrike Impact Craters — major water production sites ** Glacia Betus & Gacia Omicroid — major water production sites. ** Quixotine Loop — Forcefield network that rotects the water and mechanicum mining centers. * Colmenallana Dirkden— Plagado de problemas incluso antes de la Guerra de las Bestias. Originalmente un hogar para la élite, todo fue abandonado por la dinastía Agamemnus. Desde entonces se ha convertido en el hogar de parias medio mutantes, mutantes y cultivadores de Genestealer. Incluso antes de la guerra, los híbridos Genestealer eran más comunes que los leales ciudadanos imperiales en Dirkden. Finalmente fue abandonado a los orkos y Genestealers durante la guerra por Marneus Calgar.5b ** Ashenid Non-Hive — half-finished skeleton hive city. The architect that built it eventually abandoned the original concept of an open-air hive and instead began to dig downward, creating vast subterranean levels. ** Glaive Point — Northern Point ** Rescalid Underworks — Southern point * Colmenallana Dontoria — Críticamente sobrepoblado. La densidad de población ha creado una atmósfera contaminada y pútrida. Desde entonces se ha diezmado por los brotes de Plaga Geller.. ** Lake Dontor — Lake Dontor - Única fuente de agua. A pesar de estar horriblemente contaminado, todavía alberga grandes conglomerados urbanos de pasarelas, barcos y barcazas construidas directamente sobre él. ** Sub-Colmenas Tzimitria, Stump, Grodholev, Pravdus, & Vostoyev '''— Fortalezas de la eclesiarquía utilizadas para producir armamento para las Guerras de la fe y la Guardia vigilante. ** '''Nuevo horizonte: '''extremo norte del continente. ** '''Missionary Point — Extremo sur del continente ** Campos de Smog ** Great Coke ** Mesha's Delta' * Storvhal — Zona ecuatorial y principal fuente de energía en Vigilus. La expansión es el hogar de vastos generadores agrícolas que aprovechan el poder volcánico del planeta. Supervisado por el Mechanicum. ** Phaestos Mound — Southern volcanic generator complex. ** Omnissiah's Tread — Northern volcanic generator complex. ** Vulcanid Geohive — Hive City ** Hive Magmathermid — Hive City ** Voschian Canals — Network of energy ducts that channel Storvahl's power throughout the rest of Vigilus. ** Pyroclast Districts — Home to religious fanatics which worship the volcanic elements of the earth to be an expression of the Emperor himself. Eventually became a hotbed of Chaos Cult activity under Vannadan the Firebrand. * The Wastes — Vast wasteland that dominates much of the planet. Devoid of greenery and water.5b * Vhulian Swirl — The most dangerous area of Vigilus, home to a continuous dust storm more akin to a massive hurricane.5b * Scrap Cities — Vast conglomerations in the wastelands of Vigilus formed by the Orks in the wake of their invasion.5b ** Western Scrap City Cluster — Consisting of four scrap-cities including the "capital" of Fort Dakka overseen by Krooldakka himself. ** Tanka Spill — scrap city built in vast rivers of industrial runoff and petrochemical fluids formed from Imperial industry. Home of the Mek Boss Big Tanka. ** Runthive — Grot stronghold and Squig farm under the control of Snakebite Warboss Ogrokk Bitespider. ** Drogzot's Crater — Lair of Deathskulls Boss Drogzot, used as a salvaging center and major Ork economic hub. ** Skumtown — Goff center. ** Gork's Landing — factory-complex of Big Mek Zogbag. ** Da Wheel Hub — Speed Freak center and major site of races. Controlled by Big Mek Tankskrappa. *** 'Rakkuk's Mek-Maze ** Mekstop City — Premier site for vehicle customization overseen by Drokk and his rivet crew. ** 'Hurrikane Rekk — Early Ork settlement all but destroyed by the Vhulian Dust Swirl. Still exists as a shanty town. * Neo-Vellum — La única luna de Vigilus que es el hogar de una Fortaleza del Administratum.5a ** Choralium — Estacion Astropatica. Todo menos cerrado debido a fenómenos sobrenaturales a raíz de la Gran Grieta. Aunque en gran medida a salvo de la Guerra de las Bestias, hay varias infestaciones de culto Genestealer en curso Fuentes Extraido parcialmente de Lexicanum inglés. * [https://www.warhammer-community.com/2018/08/13/13th-aug-lore-tooth-and-clawgw-homepage-post-2/ Artículo Lore: Tooth & Claw. Warhammer Community] * Warhammer 40.000: Vigilus. Warhammer Community * 500 Facts for 500 Stores! - Fact 46. Article * Warhammer Community * Imperium Nihilus: Vigilus Defiant. Games Workshop. Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Imperio de la Humanidad Categoría:Segmentum Obscurus Categoría:Imperium Nihilus